Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing systems and, more particularly, to context-based visualization generation.
Combining the use of visualizations with textual, verbal or other forms of communications can increase the value of the communications. Pictures, animations and interactive visualizations are not only more interesting to many people than other, non-visual forms of communication, but they can help provide greater understanding of the information contained in the underlying communications.